L'autre garçon
by Sirko
Summary: Et si Harry avait eu un frère jumeau ? Et s'ils avaient été séparés après le 31 octobre 1981, l'un ignorant tout de l'autre ? Univers alternatif, Serpentard, SnapeGuardian, SiriusLibre


Disclaimer : bien entendu l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Note de l'auteur : n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Prologue.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire, et un vent glacial balayait le village de Godric's Hollow en cette nuit d'Halloween 1981. Dans la pénombre, un rat presque invisible contemplait avec nervosité la rue où habitaient deux de ses meilleurs amis et leur nouveau-né dont il avait assisté à la naissance.

_Pas le temps pour les regrets_, songea-t-il en frissonnant violemment.

Il faisait tellement froid que même sa queue tremblait. Ou alors c'était la peur de ce qui allait se produire dans les minutes à venir.

Après ce moment, ils seraient tous au courant de sa trahison. Il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Et le signal arriva.

Une silhouette menaçante revêtue d'une longue cape noire vola dans le ciel avant d'atterrir en douceur à côté du petit rat qui se transforma alors en un petit homme grassouillet et à la chevelure brune.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Queudver, tout sera très vite fini.

Ledit Queudver hocha vigoureusement de la tête et accompagna son maître jusqu'à une maison située au milieu de la rue principale du village. Grande mais n'attirant pas l'attention, la demeure des Potter semblait vide ce soir. Aucune lumière n'était allumée mais Peter savait que c'était uniquement une énième mesure de précaution de la part de ses amis qui craignaient tant que Voldemort ne les trouve.

Voldemort ouvrit la porte avec fracas et un jet de lumière grise vint alors balayer l'entrée de la demeure. Peter entendit alors des gémissements angoissés ainsi que des pas précipités. Tout au fond du couloir, il vit alors Lily Potter voler vers les escaliers, en direction de la nurserie.

James apparut alors, le visage déformé à la fois par la peur et la détermination et la baguette tendue devant lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Peter et une colère froide vint remplacer ces sentiments.

- Espèce de traître….cria-t-il avec rage.

Ce furent là ces derniers mots. D'une voix presque lasse le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'acheva d'un simple Avada Kedavra.

Peter vit son ancien meilleur ami tomber à terre et sentit malgré lui son cœur se serrer.

- Va-t-en Queudver, lui ordonna alors d'une voix froide son seigneur et maître et, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, le rat obtempéra.

Dans un bruissement de cape Voldemort grimpa alors les escaliers et il ne lui fut pas difficile de trouver où se réfugiait Lily. La jeune maman ne pouvait s'empêcher de dissimuler sa peur et une respiration angoissée semblait résonner dans toute la maison.

Mais pas de bruit de la part de sa progéniture.

D'un simple geste de la baguette Voldemort arracha de ses gonds la porte qui abritait encore le reste de la famille Potter. Devant lui il vit la jeune sorcière rousse se tenant devant deux petits lits où se tenaient deux bébés résolument identiques, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Tous les deux étaient réveillés et regardaient la scène presque avec de la stupéfaction.

Non, murmura Lily, la baguette en direction de Voldemort. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre sort, le sorcier lui envoya un sortilège de la mort en plein cœur.

La vue de leur mère tombant à terre sembla réveiller les jumeaux qui se mirent alors à pleurer de bon cœur. Voldemort savait que l'un d'entre eux seulement avait le pouvoir de le vaincre, si l'on en croyait cette stupide prophétie.

Il ne prendrait aucun risque.

Levant sa baguette avec détermination il la pointa d'abord sur sa gauche et sa voix rugit alors dans les ténèbres de la demeure pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Mais rien ne se produisit comme prévu et au lieu de frapper le jeune enfant, le sortilège vert effleura à peine l'enfant Potter avant de rebondir sur Voldemort.

Dans un cri d'horreur, le plus puissant mage noir depuis Grindelwald se volatilisa dans un étrange tourbillon noir et gris.

Les pleurs des deux bébés redoublèrent. Désormais, l'un d'entre eux se voyait affublé d'une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Ce ne fut que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard que leur oncle Sirius les découvrit ainsi, vivants mais affolés. Il alerta alors Dumbledore, le prévint du changement qu'avaient opéré les Potter quant à leur gardien du secret et tenta de consoler comme il pouvait Harry et Jack. Des Aurors furent envoyés à la poursuite de Peter Pettigrew et Sirius avoua alors que les Maraudeurs étaient composés de trois Animagi. Le monde sorcier apprit la nouvelle et le 1er novembre 1981 devint un jour de célébration.

- Qu'allons-nous faire des enfants Albus ?

La question avait été posée par Remus, encore fatigué de la précédente pleine lune. Sirius, qui portait Harry dans ses bras tout en regardant avec amour le petit Jack en train de dormir dans son lit, avait déjà une idée de ce qui allait se passer, et se fit la promesse qu'il élèverait du mieux qu'il le pourrait les enfants de son meilleur ami.

Il ferait honneur à James et Lily Potter.

Albus poussa un long soupir fatigué.

- Et bien…


End file.
